


You Want Me, I Want You Baby, My Sugarboo

by mattepigment



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Comeplay, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, horny crimes on main, kind of, kind of ? hm. im bad at tagging things, only like half of this is porn the other half is annette just being horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattepigment/pseuds/mattepigment
Summary: Mercie 🥰 2:12 pmOH👁️👄👁️BITCH...Mercie 🥰 2:13 pmPLEASE TAKE A PLAN B OR I’LL DIEOr; Annette meets Felix online and wants him to come in her.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	You Want Me, I Want You Baby, My Sugarboo

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! i'm still obsessed with this pairing and i think they are just so cute. i love annette a lot so the only option for me was to write about her being a cum dump. lol. the characterizations in this are all over the place and are very ooc. this took up a total of 12 pages in a google doc. this was fun to write!!!
> 
> hope youre all staying safe!! fic is unbetad as usual, any mistakes that are found are above me and in god's hands now. hope anyone that reads this enjoys it :]
> 
> fic title taken from Levitating by Dua Lipa

“You _what_?”

Annette thinks Mercedes is being just a tad bit dramatic. She’s “choked” on her scone and is currently coughing into the thick napkin the bakery they’re eating at fancily wraps all of their dining ware in. The couple sitting in a nearby booth side eyes her warily and the waitress that passes by asks Mercedes if she needs a glass of water (which she politely declines).

Annette haughtily takes a sip from her almond milk tea and extends her pinky finger, drinking away with Mercedes’ groaning as her background music.

“You have a lot of nerve acting like you didn’t just say you want Felix to stuff you like a cream puff,” Mercedes hisses, no heat or bite though. She absolutely adores Annette but she will never get used to the sweet freshman girl she had met in a senior level pottery class that was obsessed with horses openly talking about her sexcapades with her latest fling. Annette used to go red in the face just looking at lanky boys on the football team during practice and now Mercedes gets almost weekly recounts of her near disgusting trysts that involve some moody nerd she met on a powerpuff girl discord server.

“I’m a grown woman and know what I want in life,” Annette simply says, idly shaking her iced tea to help the thick syrup at the bottom dissolve. Mercedes frowns as she watches wisps of cream and brown sugar melt into one another.

“So you want to get pregnant.”

Annette immediately puts up a finger as if to say _Nuh-uh_. “Pump your brakes, queen,” she attempts to snatch a small lemon tart from Mercedes’ plate and is immediately circumvented by a motherly-like tap on the back of her hand, “the concept of being nutted in is romantic-”, someone nearby bangs their knee against a table- “and I think I deserve to experience what true love is.”

Mercedes knows Annette is a smart enough girl to not equate Acts of Unlawful Sin to genuine love and affection and can tell that whenever Annette says anything as ridiculous as this she truly just means ‘yeah I think this is hot as hell’. Mercedes honestly just likes to humor her friend so she instead snorts,“In this economy? Please elaborate.”

Annette further elaborates after they’ve paid their bill and are outside making their way back to their shared apartment. Mercedes starts up a random podcast on her phone and hands Annette one of her earbuds so she can tune in as well just as the redhead starts up her nonsense again. “I think someone having that primal, instinctual urge-”

“Okay, Annie, that’s gross.”

“It’s what I like!” Annette whines with a stomp of her left foot like a petulant child. Mercedes thinks she hasn’t been the same since getting fingered in the closet during a college party by the self proclaimed Campus Bisexual Hilda. That demon opened up Annette’s eyes to a world of filth. “And I like him,” Annette says with an awkward nod and a twist to her brows. 

Huh.

“You’re serious,” Mercedes laughs, turning down the volume on Sylvain Gautier’s fifth installment of _Fellas Is It Gay To… ?_ podcast. Today’s topic is about healthily expressing both your positive and negative emotions and the different positive affirmations he tells himself on days where the bad outweighs the good. “Is Felix your boyfriend yet?” Mercedes outright cackles at Annette’s silence. “Right. You’re insane, Annabelle.”

“We’re working on it,” Annette says with a pout to her lips. Annette’s last serious relationship had ended just a few months prior to her current… fling with this Felix guy. It was a pretty bad breakup that had her swear off dating for a couple of months up until she met Felix online and then eventually in person. A little too dangerous and reckless for Mercedes’ liking but even though she acts put out whenever Annette prattles on about her latest romp in the sheets with Felix she can’t help feeling delighted at seeing her friend come out of that god awful depressive rut she had been in over her asshole ex. Sighing, Mercedes reaches over and ruffles Annette’s marmalade hair with a fond smile.

Sylvain rattles off _On the path to the person I am becoming, I still love the person I currently am_ in their ears. Annette hums to Mercedes’ left as she finishes off her to-go cup of her almond milk tea. “I think he wants to properly take me on a date,” she supplies. It’s early July and even though the summer temperature sometimes hits the triple digits, Annette wouldn’t be able to pass off the flush that’s sitting high on her cheeks as a sunburn whatsoever. “I’m trying to not psych myself out over it too much but he invited me to the gym and wanted to take me out to eat afterwards.” Annette opts out of telling Mercedes that she’s already stress-scheduled a french wax and an eyelash extension appointment for the joyous occasion.

“That sounds lovely, Annie,” Mercedes supplies. They stop at a red pedestrian light and patiently wait for their signal to cross. “I hope you guys enjoy yourselves! You know Ashe works at that vegan place so maybe you can go there afterwards.”

Annette rapidly nods her head in agreement and continues talking, a jump in her step as she walks over the curb when the crossing light changes to a green smiley face. Mercedes serenely repeats _I still love the person I am_ under her breath as she follows Annette. “That’s where he wants to go afterwards, too! Ashe has been teasing me about this new jackfruit burrito dish he helped the head cook come up with and I want to try it so bad.”

Mercedes hums. “Maybe you should get a plate of that cucumber spaghetti and eat it together like Lady and the Tramp.” Annette whips her head to face Mercedes, looking all too like a fish out of water with her opening and closing. She knows Mercedes is joking but she can’t help but… yearn. Because that’s the exact same scenario that went through her head when Felix initially asked her to accompany him to the gym and have lunch with him. Mercedes gapes back at Annette. “Oh, wow.”

Annette huffs.

“You’ve got it bad.”

Another huff. “I know!” Annette pulls out her phone and sees a text from, unfortunately not Felix, a co-worker asking her where she got her cubicle mirror from. A street vendor for boba tea catches Mercedes’ eye so while Annette waits for Mercedes to order something she responds to her coworker’s text. “I think he’s a cool guy. He’s shown me his sword collection. He has a hot pink one that looks like a magical girl wand.” Mercedes side eyes her as she chews on a tapioca pearl. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m, like, obsessed with him,” Annette teeters off into a goofy giggle.

“Nothing wrong with that,” Mercedes acquiesces, “he sounds fun and exciting. Good for you,” Mercedes nudges her arm with a smarmy grin. Annette childishly nudges her back with a petulant pout. She motions to Mercedes’ drink and the blonde easily lifts her strawberry milk tea up to Annette’s pursed lips and lets her take a sip. “If he makes you happy I’m happy, Annie. I hope you have a good time on your not-a-date date but most of all I want you to be safe.”

Annette beams up at her friend, oddly touched from receiving Mercedes’ blessing. Her bottom lip wobbles a bit. “Thank you!” She blows out a breath of air, “thank you, wow. Glad you think this is a good idea. Because I have a wax appointment in about half an hour and I need you to be there with me holding my hand now.”

Mercedes sighs. “Full body or bikini?”

“Why not all of it!”

Later in the evening when Annette is nursing a cold pack between her legs and slowly blinking as she tries to get used to her new lashes, she gets a text from Felix- “God, _finally_ ” - asking her if she’s free the following weekend.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The highly anticipated gym session and lunch meal, a development that’s shocking to absolutely no one, turns out to be a scam.

The days leading up to the date-that’s-not-a-date gave Annette time to pick out a gym outfit and get used to the loss and addition of hair at two different points of her body. The details of the date were honestly a bit lost in between impromptu sexting sessions throughout the week but they agreed that they would meet at Felix’s apartment around eight in the morning in order to drive to the gym and the restaurant together. The gym usually was busiest in the afternoon and Felix said he preferred to beat the crowd by going in early which in turn helped him knock out his required workout session early on in the day- whatever the hell that means, Annette doesn’t speak gym nerd lingo. By the time Annette had clocked out from work on Friday, the anticipation that had been building since the moment she woke up that day had worked her nerves enough for her to almost text Felix and ask him if he just wanted to cancel altogether.

_Luckily,_ she thinks as she stares back at her ass in her spandex biker shorts, _you didn’t, you nerd._

“You’re a woman on a mission,” Mercedes pipes up from her spot on Annette’s bed. She’s eating a croissant that’s drizzled with chocolate for breakfast and she’s getting crumbs all over Annette’s bed. It’s only fair because she’s suffered through the past week of Annette’s new bedtime routine which consists of her spending an hour in the bath followed by a thirty minute full body sugar scrub session. Her scrub is oily and in Annette’s sleepy haste to get to bed she sometimes forgot to clean out the tub afterwards so Mercedes had a couple of early morning shower slip scares in the past week. “All of this for a boy that probably doesn’t even bathe once a week.”

Annette keeps her knowledge of Felix doing routine enemas to herself. “He’s a very clean person and is actually kinda obsessed with hygiene and self care. I got the body scrub from him, actually.” Mercedes nods, a little impressed.

She not so helpfully tells Annette how to style her hair (“You’re going to go workout? Just put it out of your face, you dork.”) and triple checks that Annette has been properly taking and is on schedule with her birth control pill. “It would be a miracle if he actually ended up knocking you up but he’d be an idiot to not even try.”

Annette, dolled up in a fire orange sports bra and teal biker shorts, goes red in the face. “What’s that even supposed to mean!”

Annette quickly found out that _it_ means nothing. All of it, actually. Everything. 

As said before, the idea of the gym and lunch date had turned out to be a scam. Or, rather, fell through due to clumsy planning. Annette had shown up at Felix’s apartment after spending twenty minutes checking herself out in her car’s rear view mirror. The sight of Felix in a dark green compression shirt and gray sweatpants had welcomed her after she had finally rung his doorbell after spending a good minute psyching herself up. She didn’t even know why she was so nervous! She’s been in this same position before with Felix; greeting him at his door before being tugged inside to perform some ungodly act somewhere in his home. But right now, as she stared up at Felix and felt herself blushing like an idiot, Annette had felt uncharacteristically shy and flustered.

“Morning,” he had gruffly said, voice obviously thick with sleep from probably having just woken up maybe half an hour ago. Annette has been up since five o’clock. She blinks slowly as she watches him step out of the way and hold the door open for her, allowing her into his space. “I just got out of the shower, give me about ten minutes and we’ll be on our way.”

_Fuuuuuck_ , Annette thinks, suddenly feeling a bit light headed. She’s staring at his offensive dick print through his sweatpants. If she looked hard enough she could see his nipples pebbling through the fabric of his thin shirt. She chances a look at his face and sees him staring back at her own get up with a distracted lick of his lips. Her ponytail swings as she tilts her head to the side.

Silence rings throughout Felix’s apartment for just a few agonizing moments before he steps into her space.

Fast forward twenty minutes, double the time Felix said it would take for him to be ready, and Annette realizes from her position sprawled out over Felix’s bed that she has been hoodwinked. Bamboozled. Positively led astray. 

“Oh fuck,” she gasps, pressing a hot open mouthed kiss to Felix’s cheek as he busies his own mouth with kissing and suckling at the ridges of her ear.

Annette’s eyelids are drooping, twitching with each gentle thrust of Felix’s hips and her nose is tingling so bad she can’t keep herself from scrunching it. Her vision goes in and out of blurriness, eyes clouded with unshed tears from when Felix tried fingering her within an inch of her life just minutes after she stepped into his apartment.

It’s comical how easy it was for Felix to swoop down and pull Annette into a bruising kiss. Her delighted groan as she threw her arms around his shoulders and tugged him closer caused him to laugh out and bite at her bottom lip. There’s a trail of their discarded clothing that runs from Felix’s front door all the way to the foot of his bed. Somewhere in the middle of the chaos, Felix had picked up Annette and carried her to his bed where he unceremoniously dropped her atop his pile of messy sheets before helping both her and himself out of the remainder of their clothes.

Present time Felix sits up and easily takes hold of both of Annette’s wrists to pull her arms forward for balance as he continues to grind his bare cock against the slick wetness of her heat. Annette can’t do anything but tip her head back into his pillows and shiver in delight, a kitten weak mewl getting caught in her throat when she catches the mean glint in Felix’s eyes. He’s been teasing her by occasionally dipping the tip of his cock into her core before slowly pulling out with an evil rock of his hips. Annette’s about ready to just go home and fuck her fingers.

“I despise you,” she moans out, cheeks flushing red hot at how unconvincing she sounds. She jerks wildly when Felix moves to pinch and gently roll her clit between his middle and forefingers, punching out a wrecked groan from deep within her gut.

“You’d let someone you hate pump you full of their cum?” is Felix’s response which causes Annette to turn her head to the side and huff. Felix arches a brow at the horny-defiant look she throws him from under the curtain of her frazzled hair and tsks his teeth. He guides her hands to rest behind her knees and orders her to keep her knees to her chest. “Such a doll. Eyes on me or I put a condom on, pumpkin.”

Annette, dickmatized and soon hoping to be cum drunk, obeys with a turn of her head and a defeated noise creeping from the back of her throat.

Content, Felix keeps eye contact as he slowly lowers himself down until he’s a breath away from her cunt. He runs his hands up and down the backs of Annette’s soft thighs, touch going feather light whenever he moves further inwards. He used both of his thumbs to spread her slick lips to expose her hole, moaning softly at how easily she opens up for him. Annette’s soft whine at the cool air he blows against her is music to his ears. He lets some saliva pool in his mouth before sticking out his tongue to allow his spit to trickle down right onto her exposed heat.

Annette, hearts in her eyes, struggles against herself and cries out for him as she keeps her gaze locked onto Felix’s fiery one. He breaks the contact himself when he closes his eyes and situates his mouth directly over her cunt and dips his tongue inside of her. He pushes his face in closer to her heat and bumps the point of his nose against her clit.

“Goddess, fuck me, “ Annette sighs out as her toes point and curl towards the ceiling. Felix is a fucking beast when it comes to eating pussy and her recent wax had made the skin around the surrounding area sensitive to the touch. With a wet kiss, as if reading her mind, Felix moves his mouth just shy of where she wants him and presses messy, open mouthed licks to her bare pussy lips. Annette feels the base of her spine tingle when Felix uses his left thumb to rub gentle circles onto her clit, ripping out a squeal from deep within her. “F-Felix!,” she sobs, trying to angle and press her hips to get Felix to move back to where she wants.

Felix stares heavy lidded at Annette as he wetly kisses at the V of her hips, lips eventually moving down in a trail of molten hot fire before he uses his hands to gently manipulate and move the soft skin of her folds. He descends open mouth on her swollen clit and noisily slurps around it before suckling at it with a moan, the vibration causing Annette to lose her grip on her knees and trap Felix’s head between her thighs.

This must be the horny hell Mercedes sometimes joked about Annette being damned to.

“Felix,” she cries out, dragging out his name like a prayer as he forces her legs back apart. His tongue dips back down to lick inside her, lapping away at her slick and his excess drool. Her stomach clenches wildly when he rests his right hand open palmed against her bellybutton, the warmth of his grounding touch making her go cross eyed. Her eyelashes, her _pretty_ _eyelashes_ per Felix’s compliment before he nearly fingered her to death earlier, flutter as her eyes roll. “I’m gonna cum,” Annette warns, voice coming out choked and whisper soft, hands moving to Felix’s hair when he seems to double his efforts in making her world spin. He moves to sit up on his shins and then promptly stuffs Annette with the middle and ring fingers of his left hand as the heel of his palm grounds roughly against her sensitive clit. 

In an instant Annette shivers through the orgasm Felix fingers out of her, hands gripping and pulling at his bed sheets as she writhes on his bed. Felix’s right hand, still resting atop her bellybutton, presses down roughly as he uses his left to coax her into actually squirting a little bit. “That’s it, that’s my girl,” he moans loudly alongside her, a little awestruck, voice rough and tight as he fights against the wild clenching on her inner muscles. 

“Oh m-my God, Felix,” Annette loudly whines, the praise going straight to her core and causing her to squeal. Her hands, too restless, go to grip at the metal railings of his headboard. Her voice tapers off into silence until she wetly sucks in a harsh breath of air, exhaling with a wrecked moan when Felix’s fingers pull out and rapidly rub against her stiff clit in order to drag out her orgasm. 

Felix gently brings Annette down from her high by rubbing slow circles against her sex, mouth busy with kissing away any and all noises she makes in the after math. Annette is panting, flushed from the top of her head all the way down to her chest. Content with a lazy open mouth make-out, she throws her arms over Felix’s shoulders and pulls him in flat against her chest.

“S’that new?” Felix asks, lightly bumping his nose against Annette’s. If his hands were clean, he’d use them to wipe away some of the tears that cling to Annette’s pretty, pretty lashes. She does it herself with one of the cutest sniffles he’s ever heard.

“No,” she answers truthfully, smiling goofily at Felix’s affronted look, “but it’s been a while since that last happened.”

Felix spends the following moments helping Annette stretch out her legs and massaging away any cramps or strain she feels oncoming. Her post orgasm haze has her tingly all over and feeling sluggish, body easily manipulated and moving at Felix’s every whim. Warmth begins to pull at her gut as she watches him from under her lashes.

“Felix,” she breathes, causing him to snap his head up at her. She smiles, tired, catching the sight of Felix’s ears going pink. “You’re stalling.”

“Shut up,” he whines in response, dipping his head down low to press kisses along the side of her neck. Annette giggles as flyaway wisps of his midnight hair tickle at her sensitive skin.

_This is nice_ , Annette thinks, but it’s not what she wants at the moment. “I’m your girl, yeah?” She repeats his words from earlier, biting her lips to try to keep her teasing smile at bay. She horrendously fails, outright laughing in Felix’s face when he whips his head to glare at her. “I liked it. I love it.” _I like you_ hangs in the air. Is implied, remains unsaid. “I trust you, Fe.” Loosened from her orgasm she’s a bit brave. Her left hand rests on the side of Felix’s neck as her right hand trails down her naked torso, to the tuft of ginger-toned trimmed hair on her pelvis, and down, down, down to her sensitive folds, lightly moaning when she can’t help but rub herself. “Please fuck your cum into me.”

Felix inhales sharply and slams his eyes shut for a few moments before he calmly exhales. He cracks an eye open to look down to where Annette is playing with herself, fingers already glistening and slipping from her slick. “Fuck, okay just-,” he stutters out in a rush, leaning over to his bedside table to get a few pumps of sticky slick lube in his palm. Annette watches on with anticipation as Felix’s works his cock until it’s wet, red tip glistening from abandon.

Annette moans out, pulling her legs towards her chest again. _I must be a pervert_ , she thinks. Her stomach swoops with joy and she pants with her lips slightly parted, neck strained so she can get a look at Felix once again grinding his wet cock against her folds. Before she can whine over him taking too long, he swiftly repositions himself so that he’s sinking into her heat. The glide is easy from her being worked loose and comfortable by Felix’s hands and mouth and the added slick from the lube has Felix bottoming out in record time.

Eyes wide with glee, Annette tries clenching around him.

“Oh-oh, fuck, Anne,” Felix huffs, hips blindly chasing the feeling by rocking back and forth. He puts his hands just under the backs of Annette’s knees and presses his weight forward until the top of her thighs meet the mattress on either side of her torso. Annette, immensely turned on by the slight position shift, clenches wildly around him and feels herself leak around him. “This is so-,” Felix cuts himself off with a swift grind of his hips, eyes eagle sharp and trained on where he’s slowly fucking himself in and out of her. Even with the lube, he sees his cock gradually come out wetter and wetter. 

His hands tighten where he holds her down by her knees and his brows tick.

“Signal for me if I go too rough,” are the words Annette’s been waiting to hear all night. She nods dumbly, hands moving to grip the pillow she’s resting against as Felix picks up the pace, hips soon clapping against the back of Annette’s thighs with every sink of his cock. Annette’s voice is lost on her, leaving her only able to pant by the time Felix’s thrusts turn down right animalistic. At a particularly rough thrust, the slide outward makes a dirty squelch that causes Annette to sob out. Her hands scramble to Felix’s chest, nails digging lines into the skin of his tones pecs as he fucks her to the brink of another orgasm.

Her hands move to pinch at her peaked nipples, back arching at the additional pleasure that surges through her body. She doesn’t even need to ask Felix to go harder or faster because he’s already a step ahead of her. One of his hands lets go of her thigh to meanly grab a handful of her hair and he pulls, grip tight for balance and to make sure Annette’s head stays propped up enough for her to look down at where he’s wrecking her.

Felix meanly slows his hips to a dirty grind and parts his lips, copying his trick from earlier where he pools enough drool in his mouth before letting it spill over his lips to fall onto Annette’s cunt. This time, he fucks his drool deep inside her with every forward press of his hips.

Annette’s a fucking sucker for this guy.

She feels her heart swoon and her eyes roll towards the ceiling. She’s a blubbering chanting mess of Felix’s name and any other thought that crosses her mind- _God I love your cock, you fuck me so good, right there right there right there, pull harder, go rougher_ -

She barely gets out a choppy warning that she’s cumming before she’s violently shuddering through her release, muscles tensing and locking all over. She screams through it while Felix aids her in roughly fucking her through it, the room loud from all of the noise that they’re making. Felix’s headboard starts banging against the wall. Annette gets loud enough to the point where Felix has to stuff the same fingers he had used to finger her earlier into her mouth to get her to quieten. It works, of course it does, the filth of licking away at her own essence as Felix rubs the pads of his fingers against the roof of her mouth making her fall silent, eyes rolled and neck tense as her orgasm continues to hit her in waves.

“A slut,” Felix mumbles. He presses himself forward until he’s laying directly on top of Annette who squeals in delight, legs coming to wrap around his waist. Felix thrusts with abandon, his own eyes fluttering shut at every deep press within Annette. Both of them are covered in a light sheen of sweat and Annette’s grip slips on Felix’s skin when she tries to grasp at one of his tense biceps.

Before Annette even registers that she’s talking she’s begging for his cum, openly gagging for him to fill her up to the brim. “Jesus fuck, Anne,” Felix bites, not used to Annette being this mouthy and explicit in bed. 

Annette, dick drunk on Felix, blearily looks up at him as if he’s single handedly responsible for hanging the moon and the stars. Her throat catches on a stuttered moan and her eyes actually end up spilling over with tears.

_I think I’m a pervert_ , Felix thinks as he stares at Annette’s wrecked expression. Running mascara tear stains and clumped lashes, red splotching her freckled cheeks and drool slipping past her kiss swollen lips. Damn.

The noise that rips from his throat is downright feral as he punches his hips forward one last time and fights against the instinct to want to pull out and finish off on Annette’s belly. It’s not as if he would’ve been able to anyways- Annette’s got him trapped with her legs wrapped tightly around his middle.

They both moan as Felix releases inside of her, Felix from completion and Annette from feeling a rush of warm wetness pool and sink inside of her. Felix can only hold on tightly to Annette as he grinds his hips as close as he can get against her, moaning softly at every purposeful clench of her muscles around him. “Fuck, Annette, chill out,” he groans out, biting at her shoulder as his hips jerk, cock spurting out more cum deep inside of her.

Petulant, Annette simply hums while she drags her hands across any part of Felix she can reach in her current position.

Once Felix thinks he’s calmed down enough, he lightly untangles himself from Annette and gently lowers her legs back down onto the bed. He sits up again and keeps his cock nestled in her warmth and presses his thumb against her stuff clit. Annette jolts, eyes snapping open and mouth parting to make way for a loud moan. Felix parrots her as he continues to play with her clit, the actions causing her to further clench around him.

“Oohhhh, fuck,” she slurs, arms stretching upwards to his headboard railing again in order to ground herself. She thinks stars are starting to explode behind her eyelids. “Okay, okay, too much! Fe- ah, shit,” her mewls soften almost to a light purr as she watches Felix slowly fuck his hips back and forth before finally pulling himself from inside of her with a loud squelch.

Annette immediately sits up and spreads her legs further, eager to look down and watch as- “Fuck, you’re leaking out of me,” she muses, astonished to see Felix’s cum flow out of her pink gape like a river. A horny laugh bubbles out of her chest at the feeling. She trails a hand down to her hole and swirls her fingers into the mess Felix made out of her, a fiery blush sitting high on her cheeks.. 

“Please go pee,” Felix says, one hundred percent distracted, eyes set on where Annette is once again playing with herself in front of him. He licks his lips and inhales sharply at the sight of Annette gently finger fucking his cum back inside of her. He feels like he just ran a marathon.

“Of course,” Annette offhandedly replies, already leaning back into his sheets to continue rubbing Felix’s come against her folds, around her clit, into the V of her hips. A shudder wracks her body. “God. I like you so much.” Felix hums in agreement, flopping over next to Annette and pulling her close, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “This was perfect.”

“You’re perfect,” Felix blurts out.

Annette idly dips her middle finger inside of herself, pressing in deep and all the way up to her last knuckle. All around her she feels sticky, wet heat. She whines softly. “Please ask me out or I’ll die if I have to think about you doing this with anyone else.”

Felix huffs out a breathy laugh, not expecting this possessive side to come out. He brushes Annette’s sweaty hair out of her face and feels her lean into his hand. _Cute_ , he thinks. “Make a girl squirt once-”

“Oh, wow, never mind, you idiot.”

“And pump her full of your kids and she demands twenty-four seven visitation hours to your balls.” Felix easily deflects the hand she swipes at him, interlocking their fingers in a mess of lube, come, sweat, and slick. He meets Annette’s eyes and delights in the embarrassment that crosses over her face, the squelching of her finger inside of her getting quicker and louder as their eye contact continues. “Annette, you are the first person I’ve ever done something like that with. You’re fingering yourself right now while I try to think of how to ask you to be my girlfriend. Right now, I’m the happiest man alive.” Her trails a hand down the curve of her body and between her warm thighs, swatting away at her sneaky hand to replace it with his own. 

“I hate you?”, Annette breathlessly whines, smitten, surging forward to chase Felix’s laughing mouth with her eager one.

  
  
  


**Mercie** 🥰 1:56 pm

_Annie !! I texted Ashe to see if he would snoop on you guys for me hehe_

_he said he hasn’t seen you stop by the restaurant_

_Hope your workout was fun !!!!!!_

**Mercie** 🥰 2:04 pm

_??_

**Mercie** 🥰 2:12 pm

_OH_

_👁️👄👁️_

_BITCH..._

**Mercie** 🥰 2:13 pm

_PLEASE TAKE A PLAN B OR I’LL DIE_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !


End file.
